


斯德哥尔摩情人

by Guiferdhrbficnb



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guiferdhrbficnb/pseuds/Guiferdhrbficnb
Summary: 注意:是海赫！海攻赫受！





	斯德哥尔摩情人

李东海没想到自己会对李赫宰产生感情，他一直极力否认这种想法，这种可恶的不该存在的想法。可是自己对李赫宰的恨，也没有因为这种意外的爱意而削减半分。

‘还是早点解决李赫宰吧，这家伙越留越麻烦。’虽然心里是这么想的，但是当白家人找来的时候，李东海还是带着李赫宰躲避他们的追踪。

李赫宰因为这几天的劳累奔波已经睡沉了，李东海看着他安静的睡容，想起了这几个月和李赫宰一起的时光。

李东海初次见到李赫宰是在地下车库，他与自己的爱人对峙，一字一句咄咄逼人。无非是商业上的事情，自己对此并不感兴趣，没在意他俩争夺的内容。可谁能知道，一个月后自己就彻底记住李赫宰这个人。

李赫宰揭发白家大儿子白西陆偷税克扣，警方下达逮捕令后去白家要人。自己的爱人白西境因为白西陆拘捕被推搡摔下楼梯，被医院诊断成植物人苏醒几率很小，李赫宰就成了白家最记恨的人。

李东海和白西境的关系白家一直不肯接受，为了能够得到白家承认，李东海去找了白家老爷子，保证自己会解决李赫宰，为了白西境。

而现在呢，白西境还在医院病床上躺着不知道什么时候会醒，自己对伤害白西境的人产生了情感。李东海自己都觉得可笑，要是白西境知道了这件事，肯定会哭着闹着要死要活。

窗帘没有拉紧，轻柔的月光照在李赫宰脸上，和大众熟悉的商业精英形象不同，这样显得他更像是个应该被照顾的小孩。

当初就是在李赫宰偶尔悲伤的时候，窥探出他眼里无助的孤独，像极了白西境摔下楼梯时望向自己那一眼。自己能对李赫宰产生感情，也不过是因为他在某些时候像白西境，这样说来自己还是最爱白西境。

“你在想什么？”

李东海出神间，李赫宰醒来好久了，看着他沉思的侧影没有出声。

李东海回头正对李赫宰的眼睛，他的眼睛很像白西境，让自己每次看他的时候总是不由自主的看着他眼睛，然后想起白西境。而他的眼神里里面掺杂着些许爱意和关心，相比自己刚绑架他时漏出的恐惧和绝望大不相同。

李东海也是不明白李赫宰，他是怀有怎样的心情，才会爱上一个囚禁并且想要杀掉自己的人。

受虐狂吗？这么想着，李东海苦笑了一声，吻上身边人的双唇。李东海不知道自己是把李赫宰放在怎样的位置，一个很新鲜的猎物还是一个深爱的替代品。

刚绑架李赫宰的前三天，他一直在威胁自己，用尽全身的戾气，可是没有用。李东海从小就见惯了生死离别，手上也沾染了不少人的鲜血，这种程度不足入眼。

李赫宰被李东海囚禁着，与外界没有任何交流，唯一的媒介就是李东海。李赫宰尝试过好几次逃离李东海的掌控，但是每次结果都一样，只让李东海给他留下一身的伤。

就这样反复的几次，李赫宰像是放弃了，开始讨好李东海，就算不能放了自己，也要稍微对自己好一点。

之所以会让李赫宰产生这样的想法，原因之一也是因为李东海偶尔发现他和白西境的相似，爱人不能陪在身边，就有相似的人代替着满足精神的空虚。李赫宰就是白西境的替代品，在李东海需要但是白西境不在的时候补上。

接下来的动作发生的很流畅，两个人都不需要思考，这只是浪费时间。褪尽衣物赤裸着纠缠在沙发上，每个亲吻每次抚摸和不能控制的呻吟声都挥散着浓浓的情欲。

因为连夜奔波，李赫宰没有多余的力气去迎合李东海，只能任由他摆布。从沙发上到茶桌上再到地毯上，李赫宰伸手去抱紧李东海的脊背，兴奋到极点时甚至会留下几道抓痕。

自己曾经被这个人恐惧绝望被逼到无路可退，而现在却在他身下接受着疯狂的情爱，并且放纵自己沉沦在这种堕落之中。

为什么会这样呢？自己的自尊被这个人一次一次的践踏，没了声誉财富甚至没了自由被囚禁在他身边，然而自己还卑微的去讨好，渴望他一次又一次的展示对自己的关心。

李赫宰想起第一次和李东海做的时候，不，准确的说是自己被李东海强迫。被无尽的折磨着让李赫宰觉得绝望，那时眼泪都流不出来，只是呆呆地坐着，虽然表情在笑但是眼里都是嘲讽和崩溃。

就那样无意的看了李东海一眼，他就怔住了，然后就不管不顾的扑了上来。自己明白他要做什么，拼命的护住自己的衣服，却还是被一件件的脱下。疯狂的亲吻以及抚摸，每一下都是砸在自己心上。

没有任何准备，李东海粗暴的顶进自己的身体里，那种像是被撕裂的痛觉差点让李赫宰昏过去。明明被一个男人侵犯着，自尊被践踏着，但是还是从中得到了从未有过的快感。

那次后李东海对李赫宰的态度稍微变好了些，也会给他准备点饭吃，也会买些衣服给他。李赫宰最开始态度很坚决，被拒绝后李东海就变得狂躁，折磨他的方式也从打骂变成了强暴。在一次次的被做到高潮，被做到失去意识，李赫宰动摇了。他没有力气去反抗李东海了，或者说他现在对李东海的情感就是依赖，他也只能这样了，除了李东海他没有办法接触到其他任何一个人。

他宁愿被白家人找到一枪打死，也不想再被囚在李东海身边。可是到后来他就不这么想了，在与世隔绝的几个月里，李东海是唯一与他接触的活物，从精神上他已经严重信任李东海了。如果要是离开李东海，他还不知道该怎么去接触其他人，就像以前一样侃侃而谈。

李东海还伏在李赫宰身上不知厌倦的攫取着他所有，每次做完后李东海都会看着李赫宰很久，不过是透过他的身体想到了白西境。这样看来自己还真是坏，背着爱人在这里寻欢，而自己的新欢也只是爱人的替身。

李东海真的很爱白西境，因为白西境将他从被人人欺负的孤儿院解救出来了，而且还用爱填满自己备受煎熬的每一个夜晚。但是李东海也是出于私心才留下李赫宰的，李东海想念自己的爱人，但是他却躺在病床上不知生死。李赫宰填满了白西境不在的日子，让李东海觉得白西境没有出事，还好好的和他在一起过日子呢。

手机响了，接起来是大哥白西陆打来的电话。

白西境前些日子情况有些好转，昨天下午已经醒了，说要见李东海的时候在接受身体检查。李东海自然是狂喜，他没有在意李赫宰还躺着着陌生的地方沉睡，马上赶回去看白西境。不过不知是出于什么样的情感，李东海还是留了纸条给李赫宰，还有他的身份证、手机和钱包等其他的东西。

李赫宰醒来时房间空无一人，留下的东西就意味着李东海愿意放他离开了。那他是不计较自己对白西境做的事情了吗，白西境一醒就要马上和自己撇干净关系吗。

李赫宰知道李东海是把自己当做白西境的替身了，但是他不在意这些东西，这些天他除了李东海什么都没了。而现在李东海把他被剥夺的一切都还回来了，但是李东海却离开了，这是什么不公平的交易？

李东海赶回去后，一直陪在白西境身边寸步不离。白家没有计较李东海带着李赫宰逃走的事，反而接受了李东海和白西境的关系，这让李东海很开心，对白西境发誓以后再也不分离。但是李赫宰的不请自来不仅是让李东海觉得惊讶，还有白西境。

“你怎么来了？”

李东海说的很冷漠，就像是当初拿枪抵住李赫宰的头一样，不同的是现在李东海眼神里还有一丝害怕。

“怎么，害怕你的小爱人知道我和你的私情吗？对待爱人不该坦诚些吗？白西境，你昏迷的这段时间可都是我陪着李东海，以前我还嘲讽你喜欢男人，不过现在想想确实是打脸。”

“你什么意思！”

白西境听了这些话脸色变得煞白，手也紧握着好让自己冷静些。

“我是什么意思白先生还不懂吗？”

可是李赫宰也是高估了自己在李东海心里的位置，还以为他会为自己说句话，哪怕就是一句李赫宰也无憾。

“我能够不计较你对西境的伤害已经是你的幸运了，你还想要怎么样？”

我还想怎么样？我只想你能多爱我一点啊，你也曾说给我听的爱意，也有没喊过白西境名字的夜晚，李东海你还是爱我一点对吧？哪怕就只有一点点而已，只要你告诉我让我知道就行，我不会多纠缠你的。

白西陆赶过来了，知道消息后怕白西境再收到伤害，可是已经晚了。白西境知道李东海和李赫宰的事情了，虽然李赫宰是这些时间里白西境的替身。

“当初是怎样信誓旦旦的向我保证会对西境好一辈子的，现在就怎么去证明。”

李东海开枪的时候手是抖的，可能是因为很长时间没有杀过人。白西境紧紧地抱住李东海，身体也是颤抖的，不过他是害怕李东海不要自己了。

李赫宰的尸体被白家人处理好了，偷税克扣的罪都安到了他身上，带着一身罪离开了这个世界。

不过他们不知道的是，在李东海开枪前李赫宰的想法，就算李东海不开枪，自己也愿意用命为他铺平这道坎。直到李东海开枪后子弹穿过李赫宰心脏的时候，他的眼里心里脑海里还都是李东海。

后来李东海知道了些隐情，李赫宰早就威胁到白家公司发展了，白西境的昏迷是装的，是为了配合白家击垮李赫宰。

李东海只是望向了远方，摇了摇头，在目光转向白西境时，李赫宰的眼睛总是在脑海里出现。

‘也许是累了吧。’李东海安慰自己，搂紧了身边的白西境。


End file.
